Communication between individual neurons in neuronal circuits occurs primarily at synapses, specialized structures where receptors for neurotransmitters and neurotrophic factors are localized. Synapses have a very high metabolic demand and are vulnerable to dysfunction and degeneration during aging and in an array of neurological disorders. We have been employing a battery of neuronal cell culture and in vivo models of neurodegenerative disorders in order to identify molecular mechanisms that regulate synaptic plasticity and how abnormalities in synaptic signaling mechanisms may contribute to the pathogenesis of age-related neurodegenerative disorders. Modification of Synaptic Function by Programmed Cell Death Pathways: Activation of ionotropic glutamate receptors of the AMPA and NMDA subtypes likely contributes to neuronal injury and death in various neurodegenerative disorders. Excitotoxicity can manifest as either apoptosis or necrosis, but the mechanisms that determine the mode of cell death are not known. We found that levels of AMPA receptor subunits GluR-1 and GluR-4 are rapidly decreased in cultured rat hippocampal neurons undergoing apoptosis in response to withdrawal of trophic support (WTS), whereas levels of NMDA receptor subunits NR1, NR2A, and NR2B are unchanged. Exposure of isolated synaptosomal membranes to "apoptotic" cytosolic extracts resulted in rapid degradation of AMPA receptor subunits. Treatment of cells and synaptosomal membranes with the caspase inhibitors prevented degradation of AMPA receptor subunits, demonstrating a requirement for caspases in the process. Calcium responses to AMPA receptor activation were reduced after withdrawal of trophic support and enhanced after treatment with caspase inhibitors. Vulnerability of neurons to excitotoxic necrosis was decreased after withdrawal of trophic support and potentiated by treatment with caspase inhibitors. We further demonstrated that the GluR1 subunit of the AMPA subtype of glutamate receptor is directly cleaved by caspase-3, and provide evidence that the cleavage of this subunit modulates neuronal excitability in ways that suggest important roles for caspases in regulating synaptic plasticity and cell survival. Whole-cell patch clamp recordings in cultured rat hippocampal neurons showed that caspase activation in response to apoptotic stimuli selectively decreases AMPA channel activity without decreasing NMDA channel activity. Perfusion of neurons with recombinant caspase-3 resulted in a decreased AMPA current, demonstrating that caspase-3 activity is sufficient to suppress neuronal responses to glutamate. Exposure of radiolabeled GluR1 to recombinant caspase-3 resulted in cleavage of GluR1, demonstrating that this glutamate receptor protein is a direct substrate of this caspase. Our findings suggest roles for caspases in the modulation of neuronal excitability in physiological settings, and also identify a mechanism whereby caspases ensure that neurons die by apoptosis rather than excitotoxic necrosis in developmental and pathological settings. DNA damage in neurons is implicated in the pathogenesis of several neurodegenerative disorders and may also contribute to the often severe neurological complications in cancer patients treated with chemotherapeutic agents. DNA damage can trigger apoptosis, a form of controlled cell death that involves activation of cysteine proteases called caspases. The excitatory neurotransmitter glutamate plays central roles in the activation of neurons and in processes as learning and memory, but overactivation of ionotropic glutamate receptors can induce either apoptosis or necrosis. Glutamate receptors of the AMPA (alpha-amino-3-hydroxy-5-methylisoxazole-4-propionate) type mediate such physiological and pathological processes in most neurons. We found that DNA damage can alter glutamate receptor channel activity by a mechanism involving activation of caspases. Whole-cell patch clamp analyses revealed a marked decrease in AMPA-induced currents after exposure of neurons to camptothecin, a topoisomerase inhibitor that induces DNA damage; N-methyl-d-aspartate (NMDA)-induced currents were unaffected by camptothecin. The decrease in AMPA-induced current was accompanied by a decreased calcium response to AMPA. Pharmacological inhibition of caspases abolished the effects of camptothecin on AMPA-induced current and calcium responses, and promoted excitotoxic necrosis. Combined treatment with glutamate receptor antagonists and a caspase inhibitor prevented camptothecin-induced neuronal death. Caspase-mediated suppression of AMPA currents may allow neurons with damaged DNA to withdraw their participation in excitatory circuits and undergo apoptosis, thereby avoiding widespread necrosis. These findings have important implications for treatment of patients with cancer and neurodegenerative disorders. Modification of Synaptic Function by Oxidative Stress: Increased oxyradical production and membrane lipid peroxidation occur in neurons under physiological conditions and in neurodegenerative disorders. Lipid peroxidation can alter synaptic plasticity and may increase the vulnerability of neurons to excitotoxicity, but the underlying mechanisms are unknown. We found that 4-hydroxy-2,3-nonenal (4HN), an aldehyde product of lipid peroxidation, exerts a biphasic effect on NMDA-induced current in cultured rat hippocampal neurons with current being increased during the first 2 h and decreased after 6 h. Similarly, 4HN causes an early increase and a delayed decrease in NMDA-induced elevation of intracellular Ca2+ levels. In contrast, 4HN affects neither the ion current nor the Ca2+ response to alpha-amino-3-hydroxy-5-methylisoxazole-4-propionate (AMPA). The initial enhancement of NMDA-induced current is associated with increased phosphorylation of the NR1 receptor subunit, whereas the delayed suppression of current is associated with cellular ATP depletion and mitochondrial membrane depolarization. Cell death induced by 4HN is attenuated by an NMDA receptor antagonist, but not by an AMPA receptor antagonist. A secreted form of amyloid precursor protein, previously shown to protect neurons against oxidative and excitotoxic insults, prevented each of the effects of 4HN including the early and late changes in NMDA current, delayed ATP depletion, and cell death. These findings show that the membrane lipid peroxidation product 4HN can modulate NMDA channel activity, suggesting a role for this aldehyde in physiological and pathophysiological responses of neurons to oxidative stress. Dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO) is widely used in neuroscience research as a solvent for various pharmacological agents in both cell culture and in vivo studies and is also used in humans to treat musculoskeletal problems and pain. We now report that concentrations of DMSO to which neurons are typically exposed in experimental studies and in human patients (0.5-1.5%) inhibit glutamate responses in hippocampal neurons. DMSO suppresses, in a rapidly reversible manner, electrophysiological responses and calcium influx induced by glutamate, N-methyl-d-aspartate, and alpha-amino-3-hydroxy-5-methylisoxazole-4-propionate. Moreover, DMSO can prevent excitotoxic death of the neurons. These findings have important implications for the use of DMSO as a solvent in studies that involve glutamatergic neurotransmission. Our data also identify a mechanism that might explain clinical effects of DMSO on both peripheral and CNS neurons and suggest a potential use for DMSO in the treatment of excitotoxic neurodegenerative conditions. Modification of Excitatory Neurotransmission by HIV Proteins: Toxic effects of HIV-1 proteins contribute to altered function and decreased survival of select populations of neurons in HIV-1-infected brain. One such HIV-1 protein, Tat, can a